The present invention is related to a grinding device, and more particularly to a handheld grinder equipped with a water discharging unit. The water incoming mechanism of the grinder is disposed in the housing of the grinder. In addition, the water discharging position of the grinder is adjustable.
When grinding a work piece with a handheld grinder, much powder dust is produced. The conventional grinder is designed with a water discharging unit for wetting the powder dust and avoiding flight thereof. A metal water pipe is added to the housing of the grinder for conducting the water to a grinding position. Such grinder with the water discharging unit is so-called “water grinder”.
In the conventional water grinder, the water pipe is externally added to the housing and exposed to outer side thereof. In use, the water pipe tends to be collided and broken to lead to leakage of the water.
Moreover, the water discharging position of the conventional handheld water grinder is fixed and unchangeable. Therefore, the wetting effect is limited and the wetting position cannot be adjustable in accordance with different grinding conditions.